His Butler, In Love
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Sebastian, the heartless and sadist butler of the Phantomhive estate, had done and seen many things while serving his young master. But what he wasn't counting on was stumbling across a little orphan child and he sure as hell wasn't counting on her to become the most important thing in his life. He is forced to watch her grow up, dealing with a whirlwind of both their feelings.


**His Butler, In Love**

I.

Her smile. Her voice, ever so soft and sweet. Her skin, similar to the finest silk beneath his fingertips. Her hair. Long silver locks that twisted around his fingers in ripples. Her eyes, so pure and innocent in their rare shade of violet. Her heart, swelling with love and trust for all those who surrounded and cared for her. Those whom brought smiles and cheer to her on a daily basics. He would never forget the day he stumbled upon the child. He and the young master had been strolling through the town, had just left from visiting Undertaker and his shop when they heard small, frail cries. Sitting on the side of the road with her legs to her chest was the small child he would grow ever so accustomed to. Her puffy cheeks were dirty and stained with tears, her silver hair was almost matted against her scalp. Her clothes barely covered her tiny body, she shivered under the cold winter weather.

"Papa.." She sobbed quietly, only Sebastian could hear her. "Papa.."

If he had a heart it would've broken at the mere sight of her. He stopped short behind his young master, his eyes locked with that of the little girl as she stared up at him with soft violet eyes, filled with loneliness and fear.

"Do you know where my papa is?" She asked, her voice a soft chime. It was like the faintest bell, and so very lost and in need of some sort of guidance.

"I do not," Said Sebastian.

The little girl gave a sigh, her blank stare going back to facing the busy street before her.

"Sebastian," Ciel had called, giving said butler a glare from over his shoulder. "What is the hold up?" The young master had been completely oblivious to the young child occupying the corner. She was a stranger to him, a comer orphan child who was so far beneath him he couldn't even see her shadow. So why should he care? He had no desire to; in fact he was more than ready to get back to his estate where he knew he had a warm fire roaring and a good book waiting. Ciel let his lone blue eye drift to where his butler was facing, almost shocked to see the little girl huddled on the ground before the towering demonic butler. She looked sickly, far too thin to be healthy. "Little girl," He said. Her eyes lazily drifted over to the well-dressed child, not saying a word as she stared up at him. "Sebastian, bring her along." Ciel ordered, walking off without an explanation. Sebastian reached down and picked up the tiny child, her body being consumed by how large and warm he was. She was silent as she was packed against the strange man with fiery red eyes and tussled raven hair. As she gazed up at his face, she realized he reminded her of the hero from the stories her papa used to tell her before he disappeared. So strong and fearless, her knight and shining armor who was taking her away from the bitter coldness of the world and shielded her from all from pain and worry.

"What is your name?" Sebastian asked, keeping his eyes forward to make sure he didn't lose sight of his young master.

The little girl continued to stare up into the strange man's face, how could he be so strong and heroic yet have such a kind and gentle voice?

"You don't have one? I see.. well, in that case, I shall give you one.. _**Naomi**_." He looked down at her grinning, and she was almost smiling brightly up at him.

"Naomi," She repeated with a wide grin, a few teeth were missing on her top row making her dimpled smile all the more adorable.

From that moment on Sebastian was hooked, Naomi became his whole world. Her first night in the estate she slept in his bed. She had bathed her tiny body in a bath of pink bubbles, used the finest shampoos to scent her hair, and dressed her in a nightie of the finest fabrics. He laced her newly untangled hair with ribbons and gave her all the snacks her little stomach could pack away. Lord knows how long it had been since she slept in a bed, and that's if she had one _**before**_ living on the streets, so she was given her own room just a hop skip and away from Sebastian's. Ciel had Meyrin and Finny get her all sorts of toys and other things to make her feel at home, feel more comfortable, but that wasn't enough. After she was put to bed and the house fell silent, she quietly crept to Sebastian's room and climbed into his bed. Sebastian, being the demon butler he was, knew she was heading his way from the moment her heard her door open. She snuggled up close, wrapped her tiny arms around his, and fell right to sleep. And every night after that she shared his bed. During the day she would tag along quietly with Sebastian as he assisted young master Ciel, dressed in all the latest fashions making her resemble a living doll all the more. The only time Naomi wasn't allowed to linger in her savior's shadow was when they went into town, no way did he want her back on the streets she had spent all that time on. So she stayed behind with Finnian and Meyrin, Baldroy and Tanaka, where they too began to care deeply for the tiny little girl.

Naomi, with the help of the entire Phantomhive estate, grew up very loved and very protected, into a beautiful young woman. She loved baking and cooking with Sebastian, cleaning and maintain the estate with Meyrin, maintaining the yard with Finny, and just sitting down enjoying a good book with Tanaka. She mainly saw Ciel, now a promising and handsome adult, at dinner where Sebastian insisted they ate together. They had been forced to do so since her first night at the estate ten years ago, and still to this day Ciel always had something to say about it. Naomi would just roll her violet eyes, flash Sebastian a smile of gratitude, and ignore the hell out of Ciel. Oh how Sebastian loved to see her smile, the kind of smile that could make anyone around her smile because it was just that contagious. She had grown up so fast, right before his very eyes. It seemed like it was just yesterday he had rescued her from the streets, now she was scolding him for cleaning her room.

"I am not a little girl anymore, Sebby-kun." She would say, waving a thin finger up in his face. She would stand with her weight perched on one leg, her cheeks flushed to show how angry she was that he still resulted to doing such things for her when she was more than capable of doing them herself. And he would hold up his hands in defeat and leave with a chuckle. She didn't need him anymore to dress her, or cook for her, to clean for her; She radiated independence. He had always seen her as the little girl who refused to sleep in her own bed, even for a moment, who clung to him during everything he did, and thought for the longest he would never be able to acknowledge her as the woman she now was… that is until the day he was forced with no choice but to.

Ciel had decided to spend that particular afternoon with Elizabeth, seeing as though they had a ton of wedding planning to do with their wedding being right around the corner, and had left the estate alone. Sebastian, relived he didn't have to tag along for yet another dragged out meeting and fittings, had decided to catch up on some much needed reading after a little bit of cleaning. He didn't even notice that Naomi was still home (she was playing a major role in the wedding, being Elizabeth's maid of honor) let alone awake. So when he walked by her room and noticed the door ajar and her bed empty and unmade, he decided to let himself in and make it up. It wasn't uncommon for him to still make her bed every now and then, so he rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to make the large bed with frilly pink bedding. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was still part of one of his many routines, but he wasn't counting on her still being there. Since Naomi was a girl, she had her own bathroom (well they all did) that was connected to her room. The door was wide open and her for one could see the bathroom in its entirety when Naomi could barely see into her room. So there Sebastian stood, dumbstruck with blazing cheeks, as he gazed at what Naomi had now become. Her silver hair hung in wet curls down her back, sticking to her skin as she dried off the excess water from her bath. Her skin was still flawless, ever so milky, as it covered her filled out form. Her waist was relatively small compared to her wide hips and slim legs. His ruby orbs locked on the sunken cave of her bellybutton, the flatness of her stomach and all the way up to the plumb mounds of flesh on her chest. The chest of the little girl he cherished was now developed to that of the young woman she was, her nipples perked from the air. He found himself staring, he simply couldn't look away. The adorable little girl who had meant the world to him was now this beautiful woman… the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He watched her long arms and legs pull on the somewhat slim fitting dress she would be wearing that day, his breath hitching in his throat as her breasts slightly bounced. He had to get out of there before she spotted him, get far away from her as possible before his mind became riddled with improper thoughts. What was his life coming to? Things used to be so simple when she only cared about the new dolls and dresses he gave to her. Now… now what did she want? Her sixteenth birthday was in a few days and he still had no idea what to get her.

"Omi- chan," Sebastian called as he brushed through drying curls. No matter how old she got, Naomi loved it when he brushed her hair. No one, not even herself, could do it like he did.

"Yes, Sebby- kun?" She hummed, her eyes closed as she enjoyed his fingers and the brush touching her scalp.

"What do you want for your birthday?" He asked. It wasn't really her birthday, just the anniversary of the day he found her, since she didn't know her own.

"I don't know," Said Naomi. "I've been so busy with my dress fitting for the wedding I haven't given it much thought."

"Oh my little Omi-chan, still giving all yourself to others.." He sighed. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Naomi was silent for a moment as she thought. She knew without a doubt he was going to plan some extravagant ball like he did every year, and like every year he was going to top whatever he got her the year before with something all the more wondrous. But for once she didn't want anything, she had everything she wanted already.

"I don't want anything, Sebby- kun. I already have nice dresses and jewelry, a carriage and horses, Pluto and a whole house full of people who love me. I don't need anything else." She pulled her head away to look back at him, the smile he adored so much playfully on her rosy lips. In that moment Sebastian knew what he was going to give her, something no one else in the world could possibly top or imitate- himself. He had given it much thought, not that that's something he should be proud of, ever since he saw her naked. What if he gave himself to her, become her first and only so she'll be his forever. Once a demon has mated, be it with another demon or a human, their bonded for all eternity. Mate ship is stronger than any bond, and she would bare his mark where all (men and demons alike) would know she has been claimed by him and him alone and to fuck the hell off. He just needed to know how she felt about him; the last thing he wanted was to make a complete ass of himself to her of all people.

"As you wish," He simply replied going back to brushing the fine mass of hair pooling in his lap. So to get his answer, Sebastian set up a series of discrete tests to see how she would react. For the most part the innocence she held as a child was still there, all his ever so crafty tests/ scenarios going over her head as she was completely oblivious to his intentions. It wasn't until he hadn't planned anything that things began to work in his favor.

"Sebby-kun? Are you in here?" Naomi stopped once she saw his bare back, violet eyes wide as he turned to face her. He was dressing, once again unaware that the girl was even home (let alone looking for him), and was stunned to say the least to see her standing in his doorway. Her eyes were so wide he thought they were going to explode right out of their sockets, her cheeks burning the same shade of red as a fresh tomato. He watched her violet iris fall to where his half fastened pants met his hips and travel up his muscled frame. They flickered at his Adonis, studying his abdominals and pectorals, his biceps and triceps, and finally back up to the flawlessly handsome face she loved so much. She had never seen a half-naked man before, Ciel didn't count seeing as though he was like her older brother and apparently lacking a whole lot compared to Sebastian no matter how handsome he had become. But she had never seen her Sebby-kun in such a way either, her heart threatening to race right out of her chest, as she slowly backed out of the room. Her lips parted as if to speak but no words would coherently form. He arched a brow at her reaction as he watched her stumble away without even asking or saying (more like protesting in any case) what she wanted.

Something had to be seriously wrong with Naomi, there simply had to be she thought. It was wrong, a sin even, to think of the man who cared for her like a father, took her in and raised her, in any way other than fatherly. But yet she found herself wanting to touch the searing skin of his body, wanting the large hand she had grown so accustomed to touch her in return. She shook her head to clear those thoughts away but they didn't stir. She sulked back to her room with a sigh, pulling the door shut and slumping against it. Pluto, who had found his way into her room yet again from some open window somewhere in the estate, lay casually at the foot of her bed. He watched her carefully through half sleep, lidded eyes.

"Oh, PluPlu, what's a girl to do?" She groaned. If only he could answer and give her some miracle of advice.

II.

Soft hands caressed her cheek, stroking the puffy flesh back and forth, as the holder of said hand hummed a sweet birthday tune. Naomi stirred herself awake, opening violet iris to stare up into the face of the man whom cared most for her.

"Today is your birthday and I sing to let you know, that you will be queen for the day whatever you say goes. Bardroy spins for you Naomi, Meyrin and Finny pirouette for you too. We sing because we love you and we sing to let you know, that you will be queen for the day whatever you say goes." Sebastian sang, with Ciel joining in on violin.

Naomi couldn't help but smile as she sat up in bed. She truly had the best caretakers in the world.

"Thank you both so very much," She grinned, her hands clasped at her chest in gratitude. "Sebby-kun, you are really perfect at everything you do." She had to admit, he came up with a different birthday ballot each year. And every time she so much as thought she was too old for such antics, she found herself surprised at how much she actually adored the little things he did for her to show her that he truly cared and wanted to make her day just as fantastic as the last.

"You deserve to have everything to be of the utmost perfection, Omi-chan." Sebastian replied, giving her cheek a gentle kiss. Naomi blushed and looked down at her lap.

"So I have a gift for you." Ciel said after clearing his throat. He had to be the master of clearing awkward silences and for that she was grateful.

Her face turned sour as he lifted a big box into her view. "I said no gifts," She huffed in annoyance.

"And as you can tell, not one of us listened." Ciel grinned, placing the large pink box before her.

Having no other choice but to open it, Naomi sighed as she dug through the mounds of tissue paper and gasped when she found the handmade gown neatly folded within.

"Oh Ciel," She marveled. "This is beautiful." As if she didn't have enough gowns, but this one easily stood out among the others in her wardrobe. It was strapless (corseted) made entirely of royal blue satin and silk.

Sebastian watched as her face lit up, holding the gown up against her, and doted there was nothing more he loved more than to see her happy. If she loved the dress he helped Ciel pick out, then she was going to love the pendent he handpicked especially for her. The morning went on in her honor, breakfast in bed followed by a bath with new imported bath oils in scents she had never even heard of before. All Naomi could do was smile, how truly blessed she was to have so many people whom cared so much for her. Pluto too had gotten her something, even if it was the chewed up slipper he had taken from her months ago. Elizabeth, doing what she did best (outside of being a major crybaby, she was also very good at distracting), was able to get Naomi out of the house just in time for Sebastian to decorate for that evening. He trimmed everything with pink and blue satin sashes, a long elegant table topped with food made in perfection by no one but himself. He had even gone to great lengths to make sure he had made her favorite cake, red velvet with his homemade cream cheese icing, was made eight tears high like she liked it. Things would've gone a lot smoother, though, if he hadn't had unwanted help from the other occupants of the house and Pluto (who just kept finding his way back inside to help his favorite butler with the big celebration, tracking everything from mud and dirt to all of his favorite toys he wanted to offer as gifts). Eventually things were in tip top shape for Naomi's return, but of course being with Lizzy the girl wouldn't be able to see a thing before she was dressed for said party.

"Oh Naomi, you're going to look so pretty!" Paula gushed as she and Elizabeth helped Naomi dress. Paula was Lady Elizabeth's personal maid and another dear friend to Naomi.

"Thanks," The birthday girl beamed. She couldn't wait to see how she looked in her new gown, and she couldn't wait for Sebastian to see either.

"But you're always pretty, Mimi- chan. And Sebastian just adores you.. he always has." Elizabeth smiled kindly.

"Well he rescued me of course, he's like a father to me." She said, blushing at his name. But no matter how many times she told herself that she just couldn't fathom it any longer. There was just something about the way he looked at her now, and how she looked at him, that was just simply… different. Her heart got to racing every time she even thought about him. Once dressed in her new gown ( a detailed corset with black satin ribbon woven through it that ended in a small bow at the base of her back. The dress skirt was flatter in the front but projected out more behind her in ruffles of black and blue; the new trending style in London. A small hat with a veil perched forwards on the front of her head, over her forehead, resting on a tuft of silver elaborate curls), Naomi was escorted out by Lady Elizabeth herself.

"Happy Birthday!" The large crowd of people, half of which were nobles that Naomi had never met before, chimed with wide smiles.

"Thank you all so very much," Naomi smiled. There had to be a different crowd every year.

The small orchestra Sebastian had arranged began to play as Naomi descended down the elegant staircase, Sebastian waited patiently at the last step. Sebastian had to admit, Lizzy and Paula were a good team. They had dressed Naomi to his high standards, and the dress looked absolutely stunning on her filling out form. She took his extended hand with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Omi-chan." Sebastian said as he led her to the ballroom floor. It was accustomed for her to have the first dance, and with none other than the talented demonic butler.

"Thanks, Sebby-kun." Blushed Naomi.

"I have something for you," He said, reaching into his jacket pocket. He wore his traditional black suit but with a single blue rose at his chest in the same shade of Naomi's dress. From his pocket he pulled out a small box with a pink ribbon on top of it.

"I said no gifts!" Naomi huffed with a roll of her eyes. She should've known him of all people was going to get her something.

"Like I was going to listen to such a request," Was his smug reply.

Naomi took the box, more like snatched it from his hand, and opened it. Inside was a heart shaped pendent with her name engraved in the center. She felt her eyes water as she stared up into his face.

"Sebby-kun, I love it." She smiled.

"I knew you would. Something just as beautiful as you are, Omi-chan." Sebastian said, taking the tiny pendant and placing it around her neck. The small heart rested right between her up pushed breasts, twinkling under the many lights. She blushed, but as soon as she lifted her head to scold him for getting her such a gift when she demanding they (especially him) got her nothing, her lips were captured by a soft kiss. With wide eyes, Naomi stared at Sebastian, his face still very well connected with her own. "Shall we dance?" He whispered after he parted their lips. Naomi, still at a loss for words, followed quietly as he led the way.

Naomi could hear Elizabeth squeal in delight from Ciel's side, Ciel gave a sigh that it had in fact taken his so called one hell of a butler this long to make his move, and Grell was swearing like a mad man. Naomi was completely still as Sebastian placed a hand at the small of her back, the other taking her hand in his and before she knew it she was being swept across the ballroom floor to Handel symphony 5.

"Naomi, are you alright?" Sebastian asked. Others had begun to join them now, first couple being Lizzy and Ciel whom gladly danced at their sides.

"Yes," She blushed.

"Are you sure? You are not one to be silent for too long." He gave her a knowing look. It was just like Sebastian to see right through her all the time.

"I just…" She looked down for a moment then looked back up at him with such a wide, loving smile it rendered Sebastian speechless and just dying to ravish her tiny innocent body right there on the marble floor beneath their feet. "Nothing Sebby-kun, tonight is simply perfect." She said.

Sebastian sighed in relief, he didn't know if he had just seriously fucked up or not. Naomi didn't push him away like he anticipated, but then again that could've been because there were surrounded by people who were watching their every move. She behaved in a way that said she didn't mind, in fact as they danced there was close to no distance between them. And when their dance was over, and Nocturne in E- Flat Major, Op. 9 No. 2 began to play (with Sebastian still testing the waters), he held onto her hand so she wouldn't melt away into the crowd of nobles, so she wouldn't fade away; held onto her closely for the majority of the night (mostly because he noticed many possible suitors giving her a wanting eye, but little did they know she was claimed by a demon and that meant certain death if they so much as breathed in her direction)… well, except for when she dance with Finny and Meyrin.. and Pluto (who refused to stay outside and be ignored when there was obviously a shit load of fun happening on the inside)… and Undertaker (who proceeded to creep on her guests, especially the ones with exposed flesh (i.e. necks and chests) saying things along the lines of "Do you know what your insides look like? Care to find out? *signature giggle*").

Like all great things in life the night drew to an end, and for that Naomi was relieved. If she had to smile or hug one more person she didn't know she felt she was going to snap and kick someone's face in. The estate grew eerily silent as it fell back to just them, Lizzy and Paula lingered behind as they always tended to do. There was nothing Elizabeth enjoyed best than spending time with the Phantomhive crew and her lovely (but still less than cheerful) fiancé. Naomi was content, another great year under her belt with those she cared for the most. All those cheerful, loving faces that made every day of her life extra special, what more could she ask for?

"Omi-chan, are you going to bed?" Sebastian asked as he all but followed her to her room.

"Not just yet, just going to bathe." She said.

"Shall I run you a bath?"

Naomi narrowed her eyes at him, "Sebby- kun no, I can do some things on my own.. but can you unlace my dress?"

"I know, but I feel the need to assist my little Omi-chan, and of course." Sebastian gave the satin bow one little tug before it came completely undone. Ever so neatly, and slowly, he pulled it from each loop watching as the corset grew looser and looser around her thin torso. The tips of his gloved fingers danced lightly on her back and Naomi found herself holding her breath.

"Well I'm not so little anymore, now am I Sebby-kun?" She looked at him over her shoulder before walking off, her eyes beholding something in them he had never noticed before. There were lit with such raw emotion, such power, that it nearly knocked him to his knees. With a heaving sigh he returned to his own room to change, at the rate he was going he was going to need several cold showers before he called it a night. She had bloomed into such a lovely woman, it was still so very hard to believe that she was in fact the little helpless child he rescued all those years ago. He could still hear her little high pitched voice calling him over and over again as she ran through the estate, eager to show or tell him something new she had learned or found. And now she was the object of his lust, and if he had a heart, she would've most likely been the object of his affection.

"Sebby-kun, can you lotion my skin? You know.. like how you used to when I was little?" Naomi suddenly asked as she stood in the doorway to his bedroom. She had just finished her bath, her damp hair draped over one of her shoulders as she wore just her silk robe.

"Of course, Omi-chan. Anything for you." Sebastian beckoned for her to come inside and shut the door. Naomi complied and motioned over towards his bed. This was obviously going to be nothing like how it was when she was a child, he noted, as Naomi dropped her robe and laid flat on her stomach. She had brought her favorite lotion with her, an ivory cream of scented lilies and chamomile. Sebastian lathered his palms, and began to smooth the paste out over her tantalizingly warm skin, starting at her shoulders. His soft touch massaged the lotion onto her back slowly, her eyes closed and she gave a soft sigh. Moving from her shoulder blades to the dip in her back, all the way to her round rear. She didn't tense under his touch, welcomed it even, as he touched and kneaded her flesh. As Naomi turned over, her eyes half lidded as she looked up at him, Sebastian realized that she had given him the okay. The okay to do with her body whatever the hell he wanted, and that she was perfectly fine with it. He repeated the process of gathering lotion in his palm, applying it to her neck first and working his way slowly down. She gave another content sigh, Naomi had always loved Sebastian. He was her savior, her friend, her mentor, her father. He had always taken such great care of her, looked at her like any father would do their child. But she wasn't his child, and she wasn't a child anymore and this was something they both knew and came to terms with. He had lost his look of fatherly protection and gained the look of a beast in heat, a look of desire that made him want to just pounce on her every time he had her in the room alone. Naomi let out a small gasp as his palms smoothed lotion over her breasts. Her peaks became hard under his palms, Naomi had to bite her tongue to suppress a moan as Sebastian worked his way lower.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Omi-chan?" His voice was soft enough for only her to hear. That seductive bastard, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yes," She said.

"Good," He smirked, letting his hands snake back up to the pert mounds on her chest. He gently flicked the nubs, taking them between his fingers and giving them a pinch. A soft moan escaped her lightly parted lips as her body involuntarily shifted in his bed. "You are so beautiful, my Omi-chan. Won't you be mine forever?" He cooed, his warm, velvet voice beside her ear as he pulled at her sensitive nubs, rolling them back and forth.

"I'm already yours, Sebby.. kun." Was her softly moaned out reply. His lips caressed the side of her neck where his tongue traced out his pentacle, the same as the one on his hand (the same five pointed star within a circle except it didn't have the word 'tetragrammaton' around it), as said hand traveled down her torso, sinking lower to the haven no other man, human nor demon, other than him was ever going to touch. Just the slightest graze against her unparted lips made her body shiver. Sebastian's fingers were warm, letting the very tip of them stroke her clitoris. Naomi gasped, her violet iris wide as she looked up at him. His face was so close their noses were touching, his fierce eyes holding their demonic glow and lust as he slipped his fingers into her core. His mouth twisted in a delightful smirk as she whimpered.

"Give yourself to me completely, Omi-chan." He huskily commanded, his hair falling into his face making him look even more breathtakingly sexy.

"I.. I already did… a long time ago." She rapidly confessed.

Sebastian plunged his fingers deeper at that, Naomi moaning loudly as her head rolled in the pillow under her head. Sebastian skillfully scissored her core as his thumb stimulated the bundle of nerves right at her entrance. It didn't take much teasing for Naomi to become a moaning mess of 'oh gods' and yeses', her hands tightly gripping the sheets. Never in her dreams had she ever felt so good. It felt as if her skin was on fire, and every time he so much as touched her sweet spot she got a thousand times hotter. But there was no way Sebastian was going to let her release right there. Oh no, he wanted her first orgasim to be so important, so overwhelming, she would remember it for the rest of her life. He removed his fingers and her eyes shot open, giving him an unsatisfied pout as she wondered what the hell made him stop such wonderful ministrations. Naomi, her body sprawled out on the bed ready to be taken and ravished, was the epitome of a beautiful sight. The look she gave him alone was enough for him to bust a nut, but the great Sebastian had more bodily control than that. He calmly and slowly (like his manhood wasn't threatening to burst clear through his well starched pants)removed his shirt and folding it neatly before removing his pants. Naomi marveled at the engorged muscle that stood large and proud right at his broad waist; his thickness alone was intimidating. She had heard stories about her demon and the rumored beast that dwelled within his pants (back when she was younger and didn't know what the hell the older women were talking about when she tagged along with him into town). A deep blush crept into her cheeks as she realized it was far from a rumor and Sebastian could do nothing but smirk as he climbed above her.

"Sebby-kun," She breathed. He knew her all too well and could hear the panic rising in her voice as he adjusted her body beneath him.

"This is going to hurt you," He said. "But the pain will go away, I promise." He moved silver curls from her face, tucking them behind her ear.

Sebastian positioned himself at her slick entrance, his hands resting at her small waist as he pushed himself completely in. Naomi threw her head back, crying out in pain as pure tears spilled over the brim of her eyes. His full girth stretched and ripped her apart at the same time. He had never wanted to cause her any pain or discomfort as she grew up, just the thought of her crying made him terribly unhappy, but these were different tears flowing from her eyes. This was a different type of pain, the type that had her withering and clinging to him as he brought a whole new meaning to 'one hell of a butler.' He pulled out just a tad before sinking back in, giving her tiny body a jolt, as he got her used to the new friction. Naomi's arms wrapped tightly around his strong shoulders, her nails digging into his back as he pulled out and sunk back in. Each time using more force until her entire body was rocking in sync with his, her eyes still tightly shut as she tried to suppress pain filled whimpers. Soon enough said pain died down, replaced by this foreign sensation that left her toes curled and dancing stars behind her eyelids.

"Ah! Sebastian!" Naomi all but screamed as his tip jabbed directly into her sweet spot. As long as he'd known her she had always addressed him by 'Sebby', he never thought his own name could be so intoxicating.

"Say my name," He demanded, roughly aiming for that very spot again.

"Sebastian!" Naomi cried, her chest arching into his.

"Say it again." BAM! Smack against her spot, over and over again.

"God! Oh god! Sebastian! Sebastian! Yes! Harder!" Naomi's head rolled back and forth in the pillow, that familiar feeling of her body burning returning and only getting hotter as the demon continued to pound into her body (her screaming orders to him helped the moment too). He had never heard her so demanding, giving orders to how she wanted things to be done and Sebastian was oh so eager to please her in any way he could. Her muscles tightly caught his member in a death grip, urging him on to ride the waves as Naomi's juices coated every inch of his girth. She came with one final cry of his name, her eyes rolled so far into her head he feared they would get stuck there, her body clinging to his. Sebastian, roaring like the beast he truly was, came right after her. His hot demonic seed filling every inch of her, their juices making the perfect concoction of love.

Naomi rested a damp cheek against crisp sheets beneath her and sighed, Sebastian silently beside her. Naomi felt as if she was going to suffocate under the impending silence, had she done something wrong? She pulled a small piece of the sheet up to cover herself as she sat up, her back facing him as she spoke.

"Are… are you angry… with me, Sebby-kun?" She asked, her voice just as soft as always. All the screaming left her throat dry and scratchy.

Sebastian let his eyes drift over to her bare back, his finger marks were still visible all over her body and his scent coated every inch of her.

"Why do you ask, Omi-chan?" He asked.

"You're deathly quiet… and we just slept together… it doesn't feel right. I would at least think you would have something to say." Said Naomi.

Sebastian sat up and pulled her small body into his lap. Her back rested against his chest, his fingers combing through sweaty curls. He watched the fine hairs curl around his digits for several moments before speaking again.

"I am happy, I am happy whenever I can make my Omi-chan happy. I want to always make you happy, to see you smile." Sebastian said, it's what he lived for.

"I already know this (was hard not to when you speak it all the time)," Naomi said. "But things are different now. You traced your pentacle into my skin, what did you do?" She shifted in his lap to look at him.

"I marked you as my mate," Replied Sebastian. "So you are bonded to me for the rest of your life."

"And when I did then what? Will you eat my soul?"

Sebastian was taken aback by her question, but the look in her eyes was all seriousness. He hadn't even thought that far ahead and quite frankly he didn't want to. He didn't, nor could he ever, think about a lifetime without the violet doe eyed, silver haired child that had come into his life and turned it upside down. Naomi had given a new meaning to his life and had become more important to him than Ciel ever could have been, and now she was his lover. He was very content demon, true enough, but Naomi's lingering question left a sour taste in his mouth.

"You shall not die, I won't allow it."

Naomi gave a gentle smile to this, her tiny hand caressed his cheek. "Nevertheless, whenever I do die, I want you to have my soul." And with that she climbed from his lap lay snuggle back into his sheets. "Sleep with me?"

III.

"Omi-chan, you are late." Sebastian said in a teasing voice as Naomi came dragging into the library the next day. It was well past noon and she had already missed half the morning's lessons. Sebastian was not just her father-like lover, but he was also her teacher. He taught her everything from mathematics to English, from history to music theory. By the time she was twelve Naomi had already mastered four instruments, and that didn't even include her amazing singing voice.

"Sorry," Naomi grumbled as she dragged herself over to her music stand.

"You have missed the earlier lessons and will jump right into theory, maybe next time you should try to get to bed on time." He smirked, which earned him a very evil glare from the small girl only a few feet away from him. "Sing for me the song you should have been practicing, I will accompany you."

"Well I wouldn't have slept late if a certain someone wouldn't have kept me awake," She replied before clearing her throat.

"Osore! Living your life don't give up now keep moving on

Kimi wo dakishimeru nando mo nando mo nando mo

Ashita boku wa kimi ni deau darou

Wazuka na hoshiakari wo tayori ni

Boku ni wa kimi ga wakaru yo wakaru yo

Senoku no toki wo koe

Futari hiraku densetsu no tobira

Naraku no ao tobikoete

Kimi to hai ni naru tame

Nagaki rinne wo kanashimi tsurete

Tabi shite kitanda

Zenryoku de mikansei

Kimi no tonari de

Kawaita kokoro hodoke chi wo nagasu kedo

Soba ni iru yo zutto

Yorisotte zutto

Futari hikari no fune ni noru

Kaze no hajimari no oto kanade you…"

Every time he heard her voice, every time she opened her mouth, Sebastian couldn't help but be in awe at the greatness that spilled past her lips. She had stopped singing (naturally, automatically thinking the worst as habit) once he had stopped playing, a blush in his cheeks, as he stared at her. Not only was she the most beautiful woman in London, but she also breathed talent. She was truly a treasured gem to behold.

"Sebby-kun, is everything alright? You stopped playing, did you not like it?" Naomi asked as she twiddled her thumbs.

Sebastian blinked a few times, adjusting his glasses (She didn't know why he insisted on dressing differently when he was teaching her or the fact that he wore glasses as if he needed them to teach) with the tip of his violin bow and cleared his throat.

"Omi-chan, you never cease to amaze me." He praised, causing the girl to blush a deep crimson.

"Well I have an amazing teacher," Naomi smiled sweetly.

"Woof! Woof!" Pluto came running through the library door, eyes wide and tongue half out as he jumped on Naomi and proceeded to give her cheeks many wet kisses. Sebastian's eye gave a twitch as he watched the scene play out before him. There was nothing Pluto loved more than hearing the girl sing, even the devil dog had a good taste for music and a good ear for talent.

"Aw! Down PluPlu, down!" Naomi said, knowing damn well Pluto sucked at taking orders. Once the happy devil dog was done showing Naomi love, he turned and happily bolted over to Sebastian, clinging to his side as he licked his cheek as well. Sebastian growled irritably and pushed his face away.

"I suppose that is enough for today, and for that you can thank _**that**_. But expect more work and definitely more music tomorrow." Sebastian said, flatly.

"Yes sir," Replied Naomi teasingly. She led Pluto, who happily padded at her side, back outside before she left to pay a visit to the town.

Naomi couldn't just go into town without getting something for the people back home. Finny and his snacks, Meyrin and her mystery novels, Bardroy and a new pot or pan to cook with, and for her favorite person of all, a stuffed cat doll for Sebastian (to go with the millions of other agglomeration of cat things that occupied various spaces in his room). Pluto loved his homemade bone shaped snacks, but no store in London sold them… except for Undertaker's shop. She opened the tiny, coffin filled shop, and grinned as the bell he must have just installed gave a friendly chime.

"Undie?" Naomi called, expecting him to pop up from behind the small counter. When he didn't she got a tad worried. "Undertaker?" She called again.

"Hehehe, hello child." From within a nearby coffin the creepy man clad in all black with long gray hair pooling from under a top hat appeared. He wore his wide sadist grin as he laced his fingers together. The look of confusion and just pure WTF syndrome was more than enough for him to burst into a random fit of laughter.

"Jesus, Undie, what have I told you about sneaking up on people!? People don't like that!" Naomi scolded waving a disapproving finger in his face. But by then Undertaker was rolling on the floor laughing. So she waited patiently for him to calm down and collect himself, which of course takes a while because once he's calm from one thing, something random that could've happened days ago pops into his head and he's rolling in laughter all over again.

"Sorry my dear," Undertaker sniffled as he picked himself up from the floor, leaning his tall lean form against a nearby stack of coffins. "What can I do for you? You have paid more than your share in laughs." He couldn't help but giggle.

"I came to get some snacks for Pluto," Said Naomi. "And to make sure you were wearing something other than black to the wedding in a couple of weeks."

"Oh yes, the snacks." He chuckled. "I always keep a few extra jars around here somewhere. Be a dear and help me search for them, but be careful. Some of these jars house removed body parts as well." Naomi shuddered at the thought of people's livers and stomachs in jars and Undertaker was practically rolling in laughter all over again. But he calmed down enough to locate the jar of bone shaped snacks on a high shelf and to address the issue of his (and Grell's) dress code for Lizzy and Ciel's approaching wedding. "Now something other than black, ay? I have a lot of black… and gray… what about _**pink**_? Can I wear pink?" He swayed happily, giggling to himself, as he awaited her answer.

"Undie.. no.. _**hell**_ no, if anything I will find you something _**appropriate**_ to wear." Naomi offered as she took the jar.

Undertaker just shrugged and climbed back into the coffin he had originally crawled out of. "Oh well," He said. "Until next time, and give my regards to the earl and Sebastian." And with that the lid to the coffin closed with a light tap.

One her way back home, while humming a tune to a song she had to have heard during some part of her life and just couldn't remember, she was stopped by a person just as handsome as her Sebastian, and if she looked at him long enough he almost looked exactly like him. Except this guy wore glasses and his eyes were and enchanting gold. He glared, more or less, down at her as she clearly stood in his way.

"Excuse me," Naomi smiled sweetly.

The golden eyed man before her just scoffed, gave a roll of his hypnotizing eyes, and stepped around her tiny form without a word. Naomi, having been raised by Sebastian (and from that having enough manners and self-control to not turn around and kick that man's face in for being so damn rude), rolled her own violet iris and continued her walk back to the estate. Once she returned, She was greeted by those whom knew for a fact she had brought things back for them (which meant everyone but Sebastian showed up expecting something). Finny ran off to stuff his face and Meyrin went to lock herself in a semi dark room and read herself into another paranoia struck nosebleed, Bardroy went on a baking binge (much to her protest about his peeved Sebastian was going to be), and Pluto managed to do one trick for a treat… and that trick was to _**stay**_.

"Oh Sebby-kun," Naomi chimed in a sing song voice as she walked the halls looking for said butler. "Sebby-kuuuuuun?"

"Yes, Omi-chan?" Sebastian was exiting one of the estate's many extra rooms with a feather duster in his hands.

"I have something for you, _**my**_ Sebby-kun." She smiled, knowing full on that when she put on her cutest smile with her cutest voice, batted those long eyelashes, and gave him something cat related that Sebastian couldn't resist even if he wanted to.

"Do you, my clever littler Omi-chan?" It was like him to play along.

Naomi, from her shopping tote pulled out a stuffed black kitten, covered with silky faux fur and large bright green eyes.

"Oh Omi-chan," He couldn't hide the blush creeping into his cheeks. "You spoil me with such kindness." He took the small item into his hands, being so tinder, so careful like it was real (or like if he dropped it the world around him would shatter).

"Well you spoil me, Sebby-kun, and besides… I know how much you _**love**_ cats." Naomi smiled.

At that moment, with her looking so adorably innocent, Sebastian wanted to kiss her. Just flat out push her up against the wall and attack her face, but a certain someone came strolling down the hall just as nonchalant as ever.

"Mimi-chan," Ciel drawled. "I wish you would stop supporting his cat obsession."

"He just likes cats, Ciel." Naomi defended coolly.

"No, there is a fine line between _**liking**_ cats and being _**obsessed **_with them. Sebastian crossed that line a _**very**_ long time ago. You need help, Sebastian." Ciel said. Sebastian was far too engrossed with his new cat plush to pay either one of them any more attention.

"Anyway, Ciel-kun, what brings you out of your cave (the library) before sunset? Are you sick?" Naomi asked, teasingly. Ciel spent more time in that library than his own bedroom.

"I was coming to tell you that we've been invited to the Trancy household for a dinner party." Ciel said. Sebastian's ears perked at that, and he gave his former young master a glare from the corner of his eye.

"Trancy? I have never heard of them before. Do I have to go?" She hated attending dinner parties, and she hated them even more when it was going to be just Ciel and Sebastian. That meant it was going to be a _**business**_ dinner party, without Lizzy or Paula there to keep her entertained. At those sorts of parties, she was instructed to sit still, be quite, and smile like she was having the time of her life.

"Yes, you have to go." Ciel sighed. "Sebastian will find you something to wear."

"I can find myself something to wear, Ciel!" Naomi snapped.

"Yes, I'm sure you can." He gave her head a pat and walked off with a snicker before she could threaten him.

Naomi sighed and headed to her room, the last thing she wanted was her lover dressing her like she was a child all over again. That would just make things all the more weird, all the more awkward. Naomi ended up settling on a simple burgundy dress without a pattern (i.e. a Victorian riding dress) with a small hat, if Ciel didn't like that dress then she was just going to go naked. Sebastian adored whatever she wore, which of course he complimented as he helped her into the carriage, while Ciel just snickered and whispered something along the lines of 'get a room.' Naomi was quite the ride to the Trancy estate, Sebastian's hand resting perfectly atop of hers. She didn't even bother asking any questions pertaining to the dinner party because Ciel was most likely not going to answer them and Sebastian wasn't _**allowed **_to speak about it.

"Good evening, welcome to the Trancy household." A butler expressed with a respectful bow. Once he stood Naomi couldn't help but gasp as her eyes locked on him. It was the same man she bumped into while in town. He stared back down at her, his face twisting in some form of scowl as he stepped aside for them to enter.

"Omi-chan," Sebastian whispered, his hand on the small of her back. "Do you know that man?"

"No, I ran into him while in town. He glared at me and walked away when I said excuse me. That's it, why do you ask?" She asked.

"No reason," He replied smoothly.

Sebastian was a demon of many talents, and he also knew when there were other demons around- the Trancy estate had five. Ciel and Naomi were seated side by side at a long elegant oak table ordinated with food and desserts, Sebastian stood behind them.

"Hello guests," A boy no older than Ciel appeared wearing a wide, toothy grin. He had large blue eyes and bright blonde hair, he would've been attractive if he wasn't clad in shorts so short they were illegal. "Welcome to my home."

"Thank you," Naomi smiled. "You have a lovely home."

The blonde haired boy blushed at her smile, his tiny heart racing, as he motioned towards her. "I am Alois, the earl of this estate. You are so beautiful, who are you?" He reached for her hand but was denied access when Sebastian stepped before him.

"Her name is Naomi, the master's name is Ciel." Sebastian said, his eyes narrowed to the boy whom stood no taller than his chest. "Shall we be serving dinner now?"

Alois stifled back to size up the butler before him, his face twisting into a smirk as he turned for his own chair at the head of the table. "My, Ciel your butler sure is protective. This is my butler, Claude Faustus." Said man adjusted his glasses at his name, his golden eyes settling on the other butler.

The demons exchanged glances before both motioning towards the kitchen.

"I do not require your help, you are a guest." Claude said once they were out of earshot.

"I insist, no one can serve the master and Naomi like I can." Said Sebastian.

"Speaking of Naomi," Claude began. "She is a very interesting character, I bet her soul is delicious."

"I don't have a contract with her, and her soul is off limits." Said Sebastian.

"Oh? You don't? Then why is her body riddled with your scent?" Claude's eyes widen for a second before he smirked. "You've bedded a human? Well aren't you a rebel. I have to admit, she is quite beautiful."

"And spoken for." Sebastian didn't mind others complimenting Naomi's looks, made him all the more proud that he had such a wonderful mate by his side, but Claude's remarks were rubbing him in all the wrong ways.

"Well in that case I will just have to steal her from you," Claude smirked. "The master already fancies her. And what the master fancies, I fancy."

"Oh?" Sebastian arched a brow. "Is that your ever so clever plan? Care for me to point out the flaws in that well thought out plan?" His voice drowned the other demon in sarcasm. "She is mine, she has been claimed and marked.. Therefore move along." He said, not even waiting for the other to reply.

Claude watched as the demon carried two plates out to those from Phantomhive, his golden eyes locked on the small petite form as she smiled graciously up at Sebastian. He let his eyes travel to the visible, milky skin of her neck and down to the pall skin of her tiny hands. She was the most innocent thing he had ever laid his eyes on, and that made him want to take that innocence and just rip it off of every inch of her. Her soul called to him, such a sweet aroma he could smell it from where he stood and it drove him wild. How Sebastian could stand to be around her and not devour her soul was far beyond him.

"Hannah, show Miss Naomi to the restroom." Alois suddenly said, snapping Claude's lucid mind back to reality.

"Yes sir," Came the female demoness' reply.

It was only a matter of time before the two appeared one look from Claude and Hannah knew to leave him to his work. Once the spider demon had his eyes set on a target, there was no stopping him. Naomi, unbeknownst to her, she had awakened a sleeping beast from within the butler whom now stood before her.

"Yes, Mr. Faustus?" Naomi asked, looking up at him with kind eyes.

"I will direct you to the restroom," Claude said, gesturing for her to follow.

"Thank you," She said. She walked silently at his side he led her to the nearest bathroom.

"Miss Naomi," Claude looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I want to apologize for treating you so rudely in our earlier encounter."

"Think nothing of it," Naomi grinned, amazed they had such long hallways in such a small estate.

"Oh I insist on making it up to you," He said. "I was told you enjoy sweets, I will back you a red velvet cake." He kept his eyes and face forward as he spoke.

Naomi's round cheeks blushed as she tried hard to contain her chibiness, she was a sucker for red velvet cake.

"Not to be rude or anything," She fiddled. "But I only eat Sebastian's red velvet cake."

Claude had to stifle an eye roll before he replied, "Alright, I shall back you another treat. We shall meet tomorrow at the Fallbrooke Park at noon."

"Um, alright." She blushed. She was led to the bathroom as promised, and left to handle her business while Claude waited to escort her back to the dining hall.

The hardest part wasn't going to be telling Sebastian, the hardest part was going to be convincing him to let her go. So, to save herself all that drama she just wouldn't tell him. It wouldn't be the first time she kept something from him, like how she had a secret compartment in her closet where she went to be alone as a child when Sebastian told her she couldn't do something.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Faustus." Naomi huffed breathlessly as she finally arrived to Fallbrooke Park. She had lied and told Sebastian she was going into town to visit Undertaker, when in reality she was going to visit the infamous butler of the Trancy estate Claude Faustus. Claude had to admit, the way she was dressed made her all the more appetizing. She wore a short ivory tea dress that stopped at her knees with shoes, hand gloves, a hat in the same shade. The neckline of this dress accented the complimenting flesh underneath; he couldn't help but envy the lucky bastard that had claimed all of this for himself. But that was all about to change, he was after all a spider and whatever got caught in a spider's web.. Well… became his.

"All is well," He said, admiring her bashful expression. He led her over to a small blanket he had spread out over the ever green grass. He helped her take a seat, and then sat down beside her. She patted her dress down over her legs and sighed, looking over at the handsome butler that reminded her so much of her own.

"Does Sebastian know you are here?" Claude asked, very well knowing the answer.

"No," Said Naomi. "He would've wanted to come too or told me no. I am very well capable of befriending whomever I please."

Claude suppressed the urge to smirk, she had no idea how well she was playing into his sick little game of cat and mouse. If things continued at this rate, it wasn't going to take him long to have her in his bed a moaning whimpering mess of silver and lust.

"Sure he will not get mad? The last thing I want is you getting in trouble." He said, putting on the softest expression he could muster (making him all the more handsome).

"Um… well… I've never had Sebastian actually get mad at me before, he loves me too much." That was in fact the truth, Sebastian had never even yelled at Naomi in fears of making the adorable doe eyed child cry. Perfect. She honestly knew nothing of personal disclosure, and was just handing him all this information about his rival without him even asking. She was so naïve it was a sin. From a small basket he pulled out a small tart that was the perfect size for them to share. He halved it quietly, handing her a piece before proceeding to carefully devour his own piece.

"This is really good, I've never had this fruit before. What is it?" Naomi asked, licking the excess filling from the corner of her lips.

"Cherry," Said Claude.

Naomi's eyes went wide as she say the remainder of it down. "Sebastian.. said I'm not allowed to eat anything with cherries." She said, panic rising in her voice. Within seconds her tiny hands flew to her neck, her mouth open as she gasped for air. She fell over to her side, hands still tightly at her throat as her body convulsed. Claude sighed, he guessed he had no choice but to return her to the other demon. He scooped her spazzing body up into his arms bridal style and headed towards the very lagre, very obnoxious Phantomhive estate.

Sebastian gave a fruit filled sigh as he stepped back to admire his work. This was his third time that day cleaning the downstairs marble floors, no thanks to a certain devil dog who just couldn't keep his ass outside where he belonged. Pluto had tracked dirt all over the well-polished floors, and not to mention he was running mad without his suit on. So after chaining him to a tree (and since Sebastian was the one who did it, it would be a cold day in hell before he got lose) to make sure he didn't get lose again, Sebastian mad a third attempt to clean the floors and was relieved to say the least that the happy dog (or anyone else for that matter) didn't come flying through the door. He was, though, just a tad annoyed when the doorbell gave a ring, even more annoyed when he recognized the demon's scent. But all the annoyance he was harboring disappeared when he opened the door, replaced by nothing but sheer fear as he saw a convulsing Naomi in the demon's arms.

"What did you do?" Sebastian all but yelled as he carefully took her body from him. It was so frail in his arms.

"She ate a cherry filled tart," Said Claude, not seeming to be worried about the girl's spiraling health at all (which made Sebastian all the more outraged).

"She's allergic to cherries! You could have killed her!" He said.

"It was an honest mistake," Claude said, his voice still ever so nonchalant.

"A mistake that could have costed her her life!" Sebastian wasted no time laying Naomi's seizing body on the nearest surface, drawing a syringe from one of the many first aid kits located around the estate. He unbuttoned her dress, revealing her chest where he stabbed the needle right through the soft flesh. Within seconds her body stopped jolting as she slipped into a sweet unconscious state. Sebastian sighed then turned a glare to Claude, to whom his surprise was still there watching the scene play out.

"Why are you still here?" Sebastian asked, not even bothering to hide the snarl in his voice. He didn't even care that he was playing into Claude's game by letting him know he bothered the living shit out of him, all that mattered was that Naomi would be alright in a matter of time and it was all his fault she was like this in the first place.

"I wanted to make sure Miss Naomi was going to be alright," Claude replied calmly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are the reason she is even in this state. Stay away from her, I will not tell you again she is mine." He said.

"My staying away from her is entirely her choice, not yours." Smirked Claude. "You wouldn't want to make her upset, would you?" He chuckled as he pivoted on his heels towards the door.

Sebastian, without any warning, threw one of the many butter knives he used as weapons and it missed Claude's shoulder by millimeters. "Next time it will not miss, stay away… you've been warned." He said.

"Tsk, tsk. Silver, Sebastian? In the Trancy home we only use gold." Claude smirked as he plucked the butter knife from the doorframe and tossed it back over his shoulder effortlessly.

Sebastian caught it between his fingers and was about to throw it back but the spider had already slipped away. He all but slammed the door and locked it before returning to Naomi's side, he wanted to be there whenever she woke up. Her skin was burning up as she slipped into the aftermath of her flare up, and all the worried butler could do was lay a cool rag against her blazing skin. He seemed to sit in that one spot for hours before violet eyes slowly opened.

"Se-Sebastian…" Naomi murmured, reaching a small hand out to him.

"I'm here," He whispered soothingly. His voice was like velvet to her ears.

Naomi closed her eyes and sighed, her head felt heavy and it felt like a weight was sitting right on her chest. "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have lied to you." She sniffled, on the very far edge of crying.

"I forgive you," He soothed, the last thing he could take at that moment was her crying. If she started that on top of the already sensitive situation he was just going to pack his things and return to hell.

Naomi sniffled once again and snuggled her face against his soft, gloved palm. Sebastian scooped her into his strong arms and carried her upstairs to her room.

"Naomi," He said as he started to undress her. He reached over and picked up the nightie folded at the foot of her bed. "I want you to stay away from Claude."

Her head tilted slightly to the side, "Why?" She asked.

"He's dangerous," Was his reply as he slipped her arms into her nightwear. It wasn't that far into the evening, the sun was just beginning to set, but he wanted her to just rest.

"But… this was an accident… I didn't even know I was allergic to cherries. How did you know?"

"When you were little, around the time when you first arrived, I made you every snack under the sun and filled them with all kinds of fruits and custards. One of them happened to be filled with a cherry sauce and your throat nearly swelled shut. After such a scare I was carefully to keep any and all things cherry away from you. It must have been so traumatizing to you that you repressed the experience." He explained. "Claude is _**dangerous**_, promise me you'll stay away from him." His eyes pleaded with soft violet ones.

"Alright… anything for you, Sebby-kun." Naomi whispered, sleeping into a peacefully slumber.

"Sebastian!" Naomi all but screamed as she sat up in her bed. Her nightie clung to her damp skin as her hair fell lose from its ties. The door opened and said person rushed to her side.

"Yes," Sebastian said, wiping beading sweat drops from her forehead. "I am here."

"I had a nightmare," She whispered burying her face into his chest. She hadn't had a nightmare since she was a young child, since she first arrived to the estate.

"Here, lay back down and I will join you. All will be fine." He cooed, sitting the small lite candle on her bedside table. Naomi laid back down, Sebastian right beside her with arms wrapped protectively around her. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. This was all Claude's fault, his Omi-chan was sleeping soundly before he came along (Demon Logic 101). And seeing as though she had nearly died that day, and he of all people were there to help her (which somewhere in the universe he should be thankful for), he was surly not going to let her out of his sight for even a second. He combed through soft silver curls as she began to relax again, her back huddled close to his chest.

"Sebby-kun," Naomi whispered, half asleep all over again.

"What is it, Omi-chan?" Sebastian asked, his voice soft as silk.

"I love you."

His eyes fell to the back oh her head, her torso slowly rising and falling as she drifted back into a deep sleep. If he had a heart if would be soaring through his chest at her (blandly) obvious confession, but that still didn't counter his shock. No being, human nor demon, had ever confessed their love to him before… and saying _**whatever**_ it took to get him into their beds _**didn't**_ count.

"As I you," He whispered back. "And I'll be damned if I let that half bait spider take you away from me." He gave her head a gentle kiss. Naomi sighed as she snuggled into his embrace.

When Naomi woke the next day, her scream of pure surprise could've woken the entire estate. Sleeping ever so peacefully, like all the commotion she was causing wasn't occurring (and like he actually _**needed**_ to sleep), was Sebastian. His sleeping form was just as handsome as he was awake. Naomi gave his face a gentle pat and watched as crimson eyes slowly opened.

"I could get used to waking up like this," Sebastian murmured with a small smile.

"Good morning, Sebby-kun," She blushed. "Um… why are you here?"

Sebastian sat up and stretched, his muscles tensing then relaxing as her eyes settled on his bare chest. "As your lover, am I not allowed to share your bed?" He teased.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Naomi blushed a shade darker. "I was just wondering why you are here… you've never slept in my room before." Not even after their first night together, Naomi woke up alone. She just couldn't fathom why he was shirtless in her bed when she barely remembered anything from the previous night.

"You had a sever allergic reaction yesterday day while out on your adventure and then a nightmare that night, I stayed because I wanted to make sure you were alright… and then you asked me to stay with you. With you looking so innocent and with having almost lost you, how could I possibly say no?" Sebastian brushed stray silver strands from her face before capturing her lips with his own. It was their first intimate touch since that night and Naomi felt her breath hitch in her throat as if it was her first kiss all over again. No matter how many times he kissed her, she would never get used to how soft and delicate his lips and kisses were. It was simply inhuman how perfect every inch of him was.

His fingers laced with hers as she was pulled into his lap, digits tangled into baby fine silver locks. Sebastian inhaled the sweet lemony scent that oddly absorbed her soul and gave an inward shudder. Every part of her was for his taking, a feast for a king, and every part of her from the silver mass on her head to the tiny toes of her feet drove him wild. He laid her back into her sheets, his body effortlessly hovering above hers. Sebastian trailed kisses down to her neck where he sucked feverishly, his hands cupping mounds of warm flesh with pebbled peaks. Naomi's fingers tangled in thick raven hair as she moaned softly at his touch. He was so close to having her, so close to having her wither beneath his godly form, until the door flew open and Pluto came pounding in.

"Woof! Woof!" Pluto barked happily, jumping onto the bed to join the duo. Naomi smiled as she ruffled his thick silver hair, his red eyes beaming with excitement to see his favorite person.

"Stupid dog," Sebastian grumbled, pissed to say the least.

Pluto licked Naomi's cheeks with vigor and waited impatiently for her to get out of bed. Sebastian cursed the devil dog back to hell as he climbed out of Naomi's bed, locating his neatly folded shirt from her bedside. Naomi's eyes drifted over to his muscled back and marveling at how his pants sat perfectly at his trimmed waist.

"Sebby-kun," She called, a blush rising in her cheeks. "Can you draw me a bath and wait for me?"

Clearly reading through the lines, Sebastian smirked before looking back at her. "Anything, for my Omi-chan." He said.

Naomi smiled in thanks before turning her attention back to Pluto who dragged her out of the room to the kitchen, where he bounded in happy circles around her. After being given a rather large bowl of food and a few rubs behind the ears, PluPlu trotted back outside completely content to wreak havoc in the lawns. Naomi returned to the bath Sebastian had drawn for her, her large multiperson ivory bathtub (pretty much a small swimming pool) was filled with steamy water, scented bubbles, and pale pink rose petals. Leave it to Sebastian to take something as simple as a bath and craft it into something equal to a Michelangelo panting, Naomi could do nothing but sigh as she started removing her nightie when a pair of large hands stopped her.

"Allow me," Sebastian's voice rasped as he slid the silk garment off her shoulders and watching it land on the tiled floor.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Sebastian, to her surprise already naked and as god like as ever, took her hand and led her over to the elegant bath. She was half way to the tub when she caught a glimpse of her reflection, or more or less the giant red splotch pliantly neatly on the side of her neck.

"What the bloody hell is that? It looks like something attacked me!" She gaped in the large mirror.

"My apologizes," He chuckled. "I may have gotten a tad carried away before the dog came in."

Naomi spun to face him, her cheeks flushed as she glared disapprovingly at him. "Sebby-kun! This thing is huge! People can see this!" She said.

"You have collard dresses, scarfs, and shawls… it can be covered." Sebastian said, nonchalant. He for one was proud he left his mark in such a visible place, means if he could see it others (i.e. Claude "I climb through yo window" Faustus) could too.

"I don't think you're getting what I'm saying here," She sighed. Naomi, although not an official Phantomhive by birth, was still a well-respected and looked upon citizen in society. Meaning she couldn't have her body riddled with love marks in visible places, no matter how proud Sebastian was of himself.

"No, I get it… I just don't care." Sebastian replied coolly.

"You seriously piss me off," She grumbled. "I just wanted a simple bath." Naomi sunk into the melting waters, all the knots harboring in her body instantly relaxing away.

"I can give you nothing simple, my Omi-chan. Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"I think around here," Naomi smiled as she stole a kiss from supple lips.

Sebastian smirked at her tender eagerness as he pushed her back up against the tub wall, his body placed neatly between her legs. Tongues wrestled as his hands went to massage her breasts, kneading the blazing flesh under knowing palms, fingers tweaking hardening nipples. Her moan was muffled by his mouth as she felt his tip bump against her entrance.

"Sebby-kun," She moaned as he sucked roughly on her neck.

He grunted in response, "Yes, Omi-chan? Shall I select a place less obvious? Or do you wish for me to stop teasing and just take you?" He cooed, letting his tongue trace the shell of her ear.

"Um… well… about that," She breathed. "Won't soap and water go.. up there?"

Sebastian chuckled softly at how naïve and innocent she was when it came down to her own body, an lifetime with her will certainly not be boring that's for sure. "I would do nothing that would cause you harm," He promised, stroking his length against her outer lips.

Naomi's eyes practically rolled into the back of her head as she moaned. Sebastian positioned his girth to penetrate his lover's little body, ready to take her right there in the bathtub, when Ciel of all people walked in. Naomi's head nearly exploded from all the blood rushing to her cheeks as she rushed to cover her chest. Sebastian glared a look that could kill anything passing by and was unfortunate enough to stumble across it. Ciel just seemed rather collected about the whole ordeal.

"It seems like I am interrupting something," Ciel stated coolly.

"Oh my god! Ciel! Get the hell out" Naomis' voice came out as a high pitched scream.

"Oh Mimi-chan, I didn't see you down there." He said, sarcastically arching a brow.

"Someone is downstairs, they are here to see Naomi." Ciel gave Sebastian a knowing look.

Sebastian's body tensed as he looked at the tiny blushing female beneath him and planted a soft kiss to her temple. "I must be leaving," He said. "Enjoy your bath." He chuckled at the impossibly adorable pout she gave him, violet doe eyes wide as she just couldn't believe he was actually leaving her.

Ciel turned his head as Sebastian stepped out of the bath and proceeded to dry off and dress. He bent to give Naomi one last sweet kiss before leaving to see who the hell was there to see his supple little lamb and to tell them they had _**horrible**_ fucking timing. Adjusting his tie and vest, as he neard the bottom of the staircase, his eyes nearly busted from flames of rage as they fell upon Claude's smirking face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, crossing his arms.

"I brought a _**gift**_ for Miss Naomi, and an _**invitation**_." Was his obvious answer.

Crimson eyes narrowed at gold ones and he had to stop himself from reaching for the nearest blunt object to throw.

"I don't think you _**understood**_ what I told you before, stay _**away**_." Sebastian reiterated.

"Oh Sebastian. Such a _**hateful**_ being. Do you wish to _**talk **_about it?" Claude teased.

Sebastian could've snapped his neck in that instant if a newly dressed Naomi wasn't making her way down the stairs.

"Mr. Faustus," She smiled pleasantly, her skin seemed to radiate this heavenly glow no one else could muster but her.

Claude smirked as she stopped at the foot of the staircase. "I wanted to make sure you were well, and drop this off as an apology. I had no idea you were allergic to cherries." He said, handing over a vase of roses in the most brilliant shade of blue.

"These are beautiful," Naomi smiled.

"The master insisted on you attending his gala." Claude said, taking her hands in his.

Sebastian, for the second time that day, found himself wanting to snap the other demon's neck.

"Um.. alright, sure." Naomi stumbled, she tried hard to ignore the glare Sebastian was undoubtedly giving her.

"Splendid," Claude gave her knuckles a kiss before turning to leave. "And you can bring a guest… Sebastian, would you care to go too?" He snickered.

Once the door closed, Naomi turned to face the fuming form of her lover.

"Sebby-kun?"

"Do you wish to see me upset?" He snapped, unaware that he was in fact raising his voice to his most beloved.

"Of course not," Said Naomi.

"Then why do you insist on keeping his company when I've warned you about him being dangerous?" Naomi shied away from him, never had he raised his voice to her before. "Claude is a demon too, and unlike me he is hell bent on devouring your soul! If he gets close enough to you he could kill you, Naomi!"

"But he hasn't done a thing to hurt me," Naomi weakly protested. _**She**_ didn't see the harm in befriending another demon, was it because Sebastian was _**jealous**_ she had another demon in her life or was he honestly a threat to her well-being? Either way, as far as she was concerned, Claude Faustus had done _**nothing**_ to cause her bodily harm and had been every bit of _**kind**_ since the night of the dinner party.

"And who is to say that he _**won't?**_" Realizing the hurtful look on her face, Sebastian immediately calmed down. "Naomi, I just want you to be _**careful**_, if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do…"

And with that he gave her temple a kiss and left. Just up and walked out the front door without a word. Stunned, Naomi called out for him to return or at least stop and let her know where he was going, but once he didn't she felt her heart sank. She had truly hurt him… Little did she know this was only the first step in a vicious cycle. The day dragged on slowly without any sign of Sebastian, even Ciel was shocked to find out that the demon had left without notice. Naomi could do nothing but blame herself seeing as though it was entirely her fault. All her lover wanted was for her to be safe and what did she do in return? Go against his wishes like nothing he was saying mattered. But as the sun began to set and Sebastian was still nowhere to be found, She started to worry. What if something happened to him? What if he picked a fight with the wrong person and was seriously hurt somewhere? Her mind became overrun with irrational thoughts and she found herself moments later with the house phone in her hands phoning the Trancy Estate.

"Hello, Trancy Estate." The call answered on the second ring.

"Claude?" Naomi sniffled.

"Ah, Miss Naomi. What do I owe this phone call?" Claude asked, not the slightest bit shocked that his little moth was flying ever so closely to his web.

"Have you seen or heard anything from Sebastian? He left earlier today and hasn't returned." She said.

Seeing this as an opportunity to not only just stir the pot more but to just throw the entire fucking thing off the stove, Claude gave a smirk. "Shall I come over and keep you company until her arrives?" He suggested.

"Yes, please. Ciel is with Lizzy and I'm here alone. I'm so worried something has happened to him." She all but wailed into the receiver.

"Calm down, I shall be there shortly." Claude reassured before hanging up the phone.

It felt like as soon as Naomi hung up the phone Claude was ringing the doorbell. She opened the door and found the golden eyed demon looking down at her with faux supportive eyes. She walked him inside to the small sitting area where they sat in silence, nothing but the large clock on the wall filling the void. Naomi fiddled with her fingers as she anticipated Sebastian's arrival.

"Why did he leave?" Claude asked, the silence starting to work on his last nerve. He had far more important things to do, that he _**wanted**_ to do, and sitting in silence with her of all people was not on the list.

"We had… and argument." Naomi whispered. "Can we talk about something else please?" She wanted to stop reliving the moment, she couldn't get the look Sebastian had in his eyes out of her mind.

"Very well," Claude said. "I'm pretty sure he's fine." He gave an inward annoyed sigh. He could always make his move now, just take her right there in _**his**_ home on _**his**_ couch. Now _**that**_ would get his blood boiling! Oh what Claude wouldn't give to see the look on Sebastian's face if he walked in mid thrust, his precious little Naomi tangled in the spider's web and _**enjoying**_ it.

Naomi looked up at Claude with thanks in her large violet eyes, "Thank you for being here." She said.

"Not a problem," Claude smirked as he brushed silver curls behind her small ears. He let his touch linger on her cotton soft cheeks before withdrawing his hand.

Naomi jumped to her feet as she heard the front door open, a figure clad in all black entering from the light shower that had just started. Sebastian pealed off his coat and hung it up to dry, is gaze snaking over to Naomi's tiny form as she emerged from a nearby room with Claude at her side.

"I was so worried about you," She said, her thankful expression clashing with his bleak.

"I can see that," He stated bitterly. At the rate Naomi was going, Sebastian would be having Undertaker crafting her a five foot coffin in no time.

IV.

Naomi could barely contain her awe once she, and company, arrived to the Trancy Estate. The manor, with all its balconies and windows, decked out in bright lights making the already beautiful home all the more breathtaking. Naomi wore a simple yet elegant lavender gown Sebastian had gotten her a while back (before they were quarreling lovers), all her silver hair pinned up into a neat ballerina bun with a vintage hair comb the same shade as her dress. Sebastian, much to her dismay since he was still barely talking to her, was territoriality at her side. Having him this way with her, was far more than she could stand. She didn't know how she was going to go the entire night with him silently (yet protectively) at her side, much less in the same room. Everyone knew Sebastian's whole world revolved around Naomi, but now he was putting so much emotional distance between them he could barely see her. Crimson eyes looked back at violet ones with resentment and that shook Naomi all the way down to her quavering soul.

Naomi was determined to enjoy herself, after being emotionally drained for the past week, and was elated Lizzy (Ciel and Paula in tow) was there to partake in the event. Dressed in her finest pink dress with ribbons to match, Lizzy dragged her friend away from the butler's side and over to the dessert table that obviously had the little blonde's name all over it.

"Oh wow," Lizzy gapped at the large assortment of tarts, cakes, and cookies, her wide emerald eyes gleaming.

"I know!" Naomi gushed, piling her plate high with different cookies and cakes. The last thing she wanted was to spend the entire night eating sweets and complaining about her life to Lizzy, but at that moment in time that was looking like a pretty damn good idea to the both of them.

"Miss Naomi," Claude approached the duo with a swagger that left both the young teens baffled.

Naomi blushed while Lizzy just tried to figure out who the hell this golden eyed stranger was and how exactly did he know her best friend.

"Claude," Naomi said. "This is my friend Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford." When Claude turned to address the attractive little blonde at Naomi's side (hey, maybe after he got done with Naomi he wanted a little blonde dessert too?), he was surprised to find her glaring daggers at him.

"Lady Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to meet you." Claude said, bowing respectfully.

"Hmp," Lizzy huffed. "I'm sure it is." Lizzy, as dingy as she was at time, saw right through the spider and the game he was playing. She trusted him just as much as she trusted a foreign hobo.

Claude, of course, paid the pretentious little blonde no mind, what could she honestly do? He worked his was perfectly between the forbidden romance, divided them with little to no trouble at all, and had Naomi caught in his web where he wanted her.

"Care to dance?" Claude extended a hand, earning a disapproving glare from the girl's overbearing friend. Claude didn't know which one was worse, this chick or Sebastian.

"I would but… I can't." Said Naomi. "Sebastian is already barely speaking to me because of you, not that I don't enjoy your company… I just can't do this anymore. I love him and I don't want him angry or worried. I'm sorry, Mr. Faustus."

Claude arched a brow, well that wasn't good.

Sebastian parted through the crowd of people like the Red Sea. He could see Paula and her bells, Lizzy with Ciel, but no Naomi. He had a pretty good eye on her while she was at the snack table, but after he had turned away for just a moment, not even a complete second, she was gone. When he arrived to her last seen spot, the only thing he found was her hair comb.

"Are you looking for the young lady with the silver hair?" A little girl, almost around Naomi's age, probably a year or two younger, asked as she cautiously approached the tall, strange man.

"Yes," Sebastian said. "Have you seen her?"

"I saw a man grab her and drag her away," The little girl said.

At that Sebastian's heart sank, sank as the reality of the situation and what he feared the most was happening right before him and he had failed. His eyes scanned the room, though his face remained eerily calm, and there was no sight of his little lover.

"Master Ciel," Said person stopped dancing at the urgency in his butler's voice. "Naomi had been kidnapped." Lizzy gasped, her gloved hands over her mouth as she fought the urge to faint.

"Are you sure she isn't just enjoying the gala?" Ciel asked, almost skeptical that the demon would let his own lover be adducted. But when Sebastian held up the comb that was once in his surrogate sister's hair, he had to think other wise.

"It was Claude," Lizzy sobbed, blankly stating the hella obvious. "She told him she couldn't be around him anymore because of Sebastian and that was all I heard before Ciel pulled me away to dance. Maybe if I would've stayed he wouldn't have taken her."

"You staying probably wouldn't have made much difference," Replied Sebastian, bleakly.

Pluto ran to the carriage, anticipating the tummy rubs and treats he knew were awaiting him when Naomi returned. But when she didn't exit the carriage, when he knew she had left with them, his head tilted in confusion. Where the hell was his favorite master with her tummy rubs? He sat down, face contorted, as Lizzy ran to him with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Pluto!" She wailed. "We'll find Mimi-chan for you!" She promised.

Sebastian stormed passed the group and straight into the estate, Pluto followed quietly on his ankles as did the others.

"Can we go look for her? You're a demon too, can't you track her?" Lizzy asked.

"Not when he's using a spell to hide his aura and her scent, not even Pluto can track her down." He said. Sebastian could barely contain his worry as all the worst possible case scenarios raided his overwhelmed mind. The chances of her being found alive after being taken by another demon were already slim, but seeing as though it was _**Claude**_ he was dealing with those slim chances dwindled down to zero fairly quickly. He would need help finding her, but who would be willing to help with no questions asked? Or better yet, who had the strength to help him search and wasn't scared out of their minds of the fact that they could actually die in said search. Sebastian gave a grave sigh as only one person came to mind. He knew it wouldn't take much to get this person's attention, mainly because they were most likely creeping around silently stalking anyway. So he folded his arms and said ever so sweetly, "Grell… I need you."

A shrill cry, more or less a loud fangirl scream, was heard as said person emerged from a nearby tree. The first thing the demon saw was the long flow of fiery red hair, never mind the customized death scythe he was all too familiar with.

"Oh Bassy! I knew it would be only a matter of time before you realized your feelings for me!" Grell gushed, hugged up on the already stressed out to the max butler.

"I need your help Grell, and only you can help me." Sebastian said, he had to take what he could get where he got it. Grell's help was better than no help at all.

"Oh! Sure! Anything for my sexy demon!" Grell said, a little too overdramatic for Sebastian's liking.

"I need you to help me find Naomi," Said Sebastian.

"Naomi? That little girl gone missing again?" Grell huffed.

"Again?" The demon inquired.

"Yes, I was assigned to reap her soul ten years ago but she disappeared, which of course she didn't actually disappear but was rescued by the most amazing knight!" Grell gave Sebastian an admiring look before continuing. "Her name was Lillian May, daughter of Daniel May. Her mother died giving birth to her and she had been in an accident with her father where he died but she didn't. She sustained minor injuries but lost all memories. I guess shortly after that you found her and took her in…lucky bitch." At the last part the shinigami gave a pout that would've been extremely attractive and seductive… if Sebastian at his cake that way.

Sebastian had no idea she had suffered so horribly before she came into his life, maybe it was fated that he would care so much for the young doe eyed maiden.

"I had no idea," Sebastian said honestly, all the more determined to find her and bring her home. "But shall you please help me look for her? She was taken by another demon, Claude Faustus."

Grell nearly fainted from all the blood he was loosing from his many nosebleeds. Two hot demons fighting (granted it wasn't over him but that was far from the point), he must have died and was riding shot gun to sexy, hot as all hell, heaven.

"Sebastian," Ciel called before the dynamic duo could depart. He turned and gave his master a look over his shoulder. Ciel had an arm around a distraught looking Lizzy and an all too worried looking Paula. "Bring her back safely." He ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian didn't have to be told twice.

"Why are you going through all this trouble for this little human girl? I thought you hated humans!" Grell asked as they hopped from one London rooftop to another.

"She's important to me," Said the demon.

"Aw! Bassy! Since when did you have a heart?" Grell teased. "You know, we've never been this alone in a longtime. Let's get to work on making those babies!" The red head teased with a wink.

"The one I love, the one I would give my life for is Naomi." Sebastian said, having no idea how much power filled his profound confession.

Grell huffed in annoyance under his breath but continued to help the demon who fancied his affections. They must have searched London's buildings high and low before a familiar lemony scent drifted to Sebastian's nostrils. He stopped dead in his tracks, head tilted towards the sky as the sniffed the cool night's air. Grell had to suppress a delightful squee as he took in the marvelous image of Sebastian- his long limbs extended, his eyes closed, his raven locks blowing in the gentle breeze. Once Sebastian opened his eyes, he had a pretty damn good idea of where she was and quickly took off in that direction. Where his nose took him was some old run down town on the edge of London where the city meet the many surrounding woods. It had been abandoned far too long and any form of life that could've possibly survived in the ruins had been long gone.

"Gee, someone sure let this place go." Grell mumbled from Sebastian's side, yellow tinted eyes shifting at the scenery.

"Grell," Sebastian said. The way he called the red head left the shinigami shifting. Never had he heard the demon take on such an eerily concerned, fearful, tone before. "Is Naomi dead?"

"I doubt it," Grell said fiddling with his hair. "I don't see any other shinigami here and I wasn't assigned to the case."

At that release of information Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief, but his relief didn't last long. As if it materialized out of nowhere, a large (but well detailed) spider web appeared with a smug looking Claude balancing perfectly in the center.

"Welcome Sebastian," The spider chided. "I must say it took you a lot longer to get here. You missed all the fun." He chuckled as a whole new section to his already large web appeared only this time striking a gasp from the once well composed demon. Wrapped in nothing but mostly spider's silk was Naomi. Her once elegant lavender gown hung, or what was left of it, tattered around her body. What wasn't covered in satin fabric was covered in Claude's silk. Sebastian could see bruises forming on her arms and legs, her already snow pale skin seemed paler. Her long silver tresses hung loosely down her back. What in the name of all hell did he do to her?

"Naomi!" Sebastian called. Slowly violet eyes opened, a distant stare filling the iris' that once held so much life and joy. It broke his heart to see her in such a state. "What did you do?" He demanded, crimson eyes glowing.

"Well," Claude said tapping his chin as if he really had to think about it. "After taking her from the gala I brought here back here. Can you believe this little run down town is where she grew up?" Claude gave a snicker, having far too much fun with his little game. "Anywho, once we were alone and she realized what I wanted she began to panic. You should've seen the frantic look in those big violet eyes! Such fear! That soft creamy flesh under my fingertips, the feel of her tight cave around my lengh? How she screamed and begged and cried out for you when I took what was rightfully yours? Hell! It gave me the ultimate high! It's a shame you weren't here to witness it all. But would you care to know the highlight of the evening?" Claude continued after he realized Sebastian wore a snarl that could put a rabid dog to shame. "She will bare my child." Grell gasped, sneaking a look at the livid Sebastian.

"Grell," Sebastian said. "Free Naomi, I'll handle Claude." He pulled out six elegant silver butter knives and leaped up onto the giant web. His feet tangled in the fine silk but he was too pissed to give a damn. He was going to rip that spider inside out and enjoy every second of it.

Naomi slipped back into an unconscious state as Grell used the small set of scissors (yes, he still carried them around for rainy day purposes, or when his chainsaw caused more damage than the situation required) to cut her free. "I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you," He complained as if she could honestly hear him. "I'm going to be picking this crap out of my hair for weeks! I think it's safe to say I'm wearing whatever the flying fuck I want to that damn wedding!" Grell threw her limp body over his shoulder and jumped into the air, he could see faint clashing of silver and gold as the two demons fought beneath him. He had a mission, get Naomi back to the Phantomhive estate where Sebastian didn't have to worry about her safety. Just the thought of him getting her back, and the praise he would receive in return, left Grell squealing like a little girl.

"Naomi!" Lizzy broke out into a sprint once she spotted the red headed death god. She gasped at the state of her friend, her eyes quickly swelling with tears.

Grell handed Naomi's body over to Ciel who took her inside. Deciding to stay behind, mainly for his praise cookies from Sebastian, Grell watched as the young earl tried to remain composed as possible as he looked over his surrogate sister's state.

"Meyrin, Finny, clean her up. I don't want Sebastian returning to her like this." He said, his voice oddly soft.

Finny, with tears falling from his wide eyes, picked his friend up bridal style and carried her away. Lizzy, after holding her damn for as long as she could, finally broke down into a fit of tears. She wailed loudly as she threw her arms around her fiancé, her face buried into his chest as she wept for her friend. Half the night drawled on in an eerie silence, nothing but Lizzy's dry sobs and ticking clocks filled the thick air. All of them wondering how something so horrible could happen to someone so sweet, all wondering how she would be once she woke up. How would Sebastian cope with failing to protect the one he cherished the most?

"This world is so cruel," Lizzy whispered as Ciel stroked her soft blonde hair. "Mimi-chan didn't deserve this."

"We shall never understand how things work in this world, Lizzy." Ciel replied soothingly.

The group nearly jumped out of their skins once the door opened and Sebastian entered. His tailcoat and vest was a bit tattered in places but for the most part he looked completely unharmed (the only person who pull off fighting someone to the death and still manage to look that good).

"Did you kill that bastard that hurt Naomi?" Bardroy asked, jumping to his feet. While the others had been sobbing and wondering how something so horrid could happen, He and Ciel had been fuming with rage along side trying to be strong for the others.

"Claude is no more," Sebastian said, his voice carrying an unusual tone to it. "Where is Naomi?" He asked.

"She's in her room," Ciel said.

Sebastian gave a curt nod of the head and ascended the stair case. Naomi's unconscious body laid tucked in the middle of her frilly pink bed. Her clothes had been changes and her body bathed, her silver hair fanned out among her pillows making her look all the more precious. Laying there in such a deep slumber she reminded him of sleeping beauty, and she was just as beautiful. He sat down beside her, black nails gently tracing the outline of her round, lightly bruised cheeks. His fingers traveled down her skin, caressing forming bruises that laced her pale skin. He rested a hand on her stomach, a small pouch forming from the demon's spawn within. Sebastian's blood began to boil all over again. He had failed Ciel in bringing Naomi back safely, but most importantly he had failed her. He released a grave sigh as he shifted positions, so that he could pull her sleeping form against his chest. It was an enigma how such a heartless, sadistic, and malicious demon such as Sebastian could care so much for a human, something he once called "a difficult creature." But Naomi, in the short ten years he'd known her, had become such a large part of his life to a point where it was hard to imagine the rest of his days without her.

'_**No! Please! Stop!' She cried as Claude flipped her over onto her stomach, her face resting in the dirt ground as he pulled her up onto all fours. His thin, long fingers left claw marks down her bare back as he pulled her waist up to meet his.**_

'_**I want you to scream my name," Claude said, his warm breath beside her ear. **_

_**She fought to get away but her hips were held firmly in place. She choked out a cry as he pushed deeply into her from behind, her face sinking further to the ground as she called out for Sebastian. **_

Naomi's body gave a jolt as she sat up, nearly screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to stop and leave her alone. Tears streamed down her cheeks when she turned and found Sebastian sitting there, the look in her eyes alone breaking him to pieces.

"Naomi," He reached ungloved hands out to her. Naomi moved away from him, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Don't touch me," She whispered.

"Naomi, I am-"

"You weren't there!" Naomi cried, cutting him off. "I called out for you over and over… and over and you never came." She sobbed, her face buried into her hands. Sebastian pulled her trembling form into his arms and held her as she cried. Naomi's body shook violently as she wailed about him not being there, about how much Claude had hurt her. Sebastian was quiet as he stroked her back and eventually the girl cried herself back into a dreamless slumber.

In the days following the traumatic night, Naomi was barely seen outside of her bed or her room. She barely ate or spoke to anyone, and not to mention her stomach was swelling with Claude's unborn child. Sebastian had long since reached his wits end and well, who better to give him answers other than Undertaker himself?

"Undertaker," Sebastian called as he entered the man's coffin shop. Said creeper (Undertaker, the neighborhood's friendly Lolita stalker) came out from behind the counter carrying a large jar of lord knows what mixed with a whole bunch of the fuck is that, wearing a wide grin as always.

"Sebastian," The man giggled. "Fancy seeing you again. Is this about my pink suit?" Sebastian arched a brow at the mention of a pink suit but decided not to question it. Undertaker was a strange man with very strange ways.

"I need some answers," Sebastian said.

"Alright, I suppose I can help… for a _**price**_." Undertaker waved a long black fingernail in the demon's face.

From his inner pocket, Sebastian pulled out a jar of Nutella. Recently the shinigami had been obsessed with the chocolate hazel nut spread and ate it on anything he got his hands on. Undertaker gladly took the jar, giggling madly as he did so.

"Now," Undertaker held the jar close. "What answers do you seek?"

"Naomi is carrying the child of _**another**_ demon." Sebastian said, expecting the other to pick where he left off.

That had to be a good day for the demonic butler, fate was on his side, because the retired death god had caught on pretty damn quickly, without having to take a breather from laughing (and that was a record).

"She's going to die then," Said Undertaker. "That child's birth is going to rip her in two. Shall I start preparations on her coffin?"

"Is there something I can do to stop it?"

"You can always kill her yourself," Undertaker loosely suggested with a tiny stream of giggles.

"Something that doesn't involve her staying dead would be nice, Undertaker." Sebastian said, growing more irritated. He felt as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place and the only way out was Naomi dying. Either by child birth or by his own damn hand and neither options were acceptable.

"Well kill her and turn her into a demon." The man hugged himself as he giggled. Could Sebastian even do that? He had heard about other demons doing that with humans and none of the stories ended in success. Undertaker saw his conflict through shaggy gray bangs and his grin widened.

"I think you may need to pay a visit to my dear friend Kirimi. She's got a thousand books on this sort of thing. And if you don't feel comfortable taking the little one's life, she could do it free of charge." Undertaker, while still holding the jar of Nutella, dug through a nearby drawer for the woman's business card. Once he found the bright pink piece of paper he handed it over to the distressed demon. "Tell her I said hello." He said. "And just in case things don't work out, what color coffin should I craft for Naomi?"

Sebastian rolled his ruby eyes and left the shop, refusing to entertain Undertaker any longer. He looked down at the card and was surprised that the address was not only listed here in London but also right across the street from Undertaker's shop. Sebastian sighed, if she was anything like the wacky shinigami then he might have to leave London. He entered the shop, his nose over powered by the sweet scent of sugary treats and tea.

"Hello," The woman behind the counter smiled. The first thing he noticed was the mass of bright pink hair falling from her scalp in waves, accompanying chocolate skin and eyes the same shade. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Undertaker sent me," Sebastian said.

"Oh! My sweet, sweet Undertaker!" The woman, Kirimi, squealed. To his horror she was another Grell, stuck in the ways of a fangirl.

"He said you could help me with something."

Kirimi arched a bubblegum brow as she leaned on the counter, her head balanced on her hands as her eyes narrowed at him. "Go on," She inquired.

"My human is carrying the child of another demon. It seems she's going to die if I don't act fast, he suggested I kill her and bring her back as a demon." Sebastian explained.

Kirimi sighed, adjusting the tiny top hat on her head as she walked from behind the counter. Sebastian had to look away from her suggestive outfit choice, or lack thereof. The woman was showing far too much skin for her own good. How the hell did Undertaker know this woman and how did he find her?

"Well he sent you to the right place," Kirimi said. "I have books in six different languages on that sort of thing. I myself can do it in my sleep." She winked. With a fancy wave of her hand said six books fell to the floor from a nearby bookcase. "Here, take this." She said, handing him the largest book. It was covered with a thick coat of dust and bounded in leather. "But I would recommend you not doing this alone, especially if you don't want her to come back as a demon still pregnant." She said.

"Thank you," Said Sebastian.

"Oh no problem, sweet face." Kirimi winked.

Sebastian returned to the estate, an invisible cloud still lingering over everyone's head, including his own. "How is she?" He asked as he stopped Meyrin.

"The same, still not eating or leaving her room." Said the house maid.

Sebastian sighed, at the rate she was going Naomi wasn't going to survive much longer. Her physical state and psyche was slowly plummeting right before everyone's eyes. Her violet eyes seemed faded, her silver hair just as lifeless as the rest of her. there were dark circles resting under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days, her once puffy cheeks sinking into her skull. She looked awful, and not to mention her stomach was half the size she was and only getting bigger by the passing days.

"Naomi," Sebastian said, gaining only a fraction of her fragmented attention. Naomi's head slowly shifted in his direction. "I found a way to save you…" She remained silent as she waited for him to continue. "It would require me to kill you and turn you into a demon." Her eyes, for the first time in days, flickered with some form of emotion.

"So I'd have to die? Hmm… can't be no worse than what I've already gone through." She grumbled, her voice hoarse. And just like that the little glimmer of emotion that showed itself in her eyes vanished. Sebastian felt a tug at his heart as her head turned to look blankly out the window.

"So _**this**_ is your mate? You know, she's not as hot as I thought she'd be..."

Sebastian managed to get Naomi out of the house and to Kirimi's… _**shop**_ before it was time, or anywhere near the time, for her to give birth. Kirimi looked Naomi over, sighed, then asked why the hell it had taken them this long to bring her in. That day the infamous pinkette was clad in something she classified as professional, which of course still revealed a lot of skin.

"Come, lay her on the table." The pink haired woman instructed.

Sebastian laid Naomi's shivering body down onto the table, which seemed more like a sacrificial alter than a table. Naomi was strangely docile, and that worried him. In reality she didn't have the strength to argue, protest, or anything for that matter, not with Claude's demonic spawn brewing within her and taking everything from everywhere. Kirimi covered her elegant _**hooker **_garb with a white lab coat, removing her many rings and bracelets to wear gloves.

"The first thing I'm going to do after you kill her is remove the um… _**baby**_ before changing her. So, are you ready?"

Sebastian hesitated for a split second before slipping warm hands around a slender neck. Violet eyes stared up at him. "Naomi," He whispered. "I'm so sorry.." With one quick, swift motion, Sebastian snapped her neck. The sound of which resembled a twig breaking filled the tiny back room and he could do nothing but stare at the tiny lifeless body on the table. He was so engrossed with the lifeless body on the table, he had lost sight of Kirimi who was only a few meters away from him slicing her open. She removed the fetus, which looked like _**anything**_ but a normal baby (something along the lines of what one would get if they crossed a human baby with a spider), sitting the now lifeless creature to the side to dispose of it properly once they were done. She hummed cheerfully as she stitched Naomi's womb back together, instructing the demon to open the leatherback book to the incantation. After clearing her throat and adjusting a rather large pair of reading glasses she didn't need, Kirimi started chanting something that sounded like a combination of French, German, and Latin thrown all into one. Sebastian had to shield his eyes from the blinding bright light bursting more or less from the little body before them. And just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and Kirimi removed her outerwear with a smirk.

"She'll be waking up soon." The woman said. "Mind me asking why a _**demon **_went through all this trouble for a _**human**_ girl? She seems like she's getting into more trouble than she's worth."

Sebastian lovingly caressed soft cheeks, moving silver hair from covering the face of his most cherished thing in the world. "I love her." Was his simple reply.


End file.
